Rainy Day Love
by plum
Summary: First try on a cardcaptor fic. A S+S romance Hope it's not bad. Please R&R.


__

Rainy Day Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story they belong to Clamp. However I do own parts of the plot of this particular fic. Thank you.

Author: Umm Enjoy…. And oh Syaoran and Sakura are 16 in this story. 

The winds whipped the trees and their cherry blossoms fell, and they grew a flutter around me the rain pelting on them… feeling just like me. I thought staring for a brief moment at the falling blossoms and a sob broke itself from my tightly shut mouth and I could not control the tears streaming down my face. They were silent tears and the feeling was so good to cry to let it out but I made no sound. Cerberus had asked what was wrong but I knew he would mutter words against the "Kid", as he liked to call _him._ "_The Chinese brat."_ Touya would call him so I didn't tell either I even didn't tell Tomoyo. I called the "_Kid" _or_ "Chinese brat"_ Syaoran-kun. But he seemed to ignore me these days no matter how hard I try he would act like I am not there. I was here in Hong Kong with my brother, Yukito, Tomoyo and Cerberus. I strolling through Syaoran's family garden and I noticed he seemed to have a lot of cherry trees that gave blossoms. At first I took it as a good sign because my name means cherry blossoms but then the way he is treating me now I think it means nothing. His family estate is rather large; the garden around it is larger. Today was a rainy day and I managed to slip outside unnoticed. But I doubt for long because they would notice that I was gone soon enough, even if the estate were large. For Syaoran-kun can sense power and his mother have also great powers. They'll know where I am. So I walked around the pelted cherry blossoms I had not brought an umbrella for there was no rain when I left the main estate. The rain was just right with my glum feeling. I sat on a bench under a tree and let the falling blossoms fall upon my hair and clothes. My silent tears had stopped but now I was sobbing. Through my tears I saw a blur drawing nearer and nearer. I wiped my tears away but that didn't really matter because the rain hid them well. All I really needed to do was control my sobs, taking deep breaths I calmed them. But what was I gonna do if they noticed my red puffy eyes. As the person drew nearer I decide to give up and just run when my eyes turn back to normal I'll return. So I got up and started to move away when _he _yelled my name. "Sakura wait!" I knew who it was, the same voice… "Syraoran…" I muttered. I wanted to make my feet turn and run but they wouldn't budge. '_This is foolish! Stop standing there and move!'_ My mind screamed but I was reluctant. He came into view and I saw the fact that he had been running. After he stopped panting there was an awkward moment. But he turned and said angrily to me. "What do you think your doing going out like that with no umbrella. Your brother and my mother will have my head." I was tired and upset and he was yelling at me, the final straw, I recoiled back. "Why would you care!" I snapped, there was shocked expression on his face. I wanted to say sorry but for once my pride held me. He looked away but then changed the subject," Why are your eyes red? Have you been crying? " I turned away. But he turned my face letting my eyes stare directly into his. He asked the question again. I told him, "Stop asking me and beside why would you care?!" He turned away and muttered something under his breath. I looked at him, my anger dissolved. He turned to me and said in a voice so small that if weren't us you would never have heard. "Because I love you." He stared at me this time. I fell deep into the pool of amber that was his eyes . I hugged him and a smile crept on both our faces. Then I whispered to him the reply that would meet his perfectly. "I love you too." 

The End

Authors notes: Well this is my first cardcaptor fanfic. So please go easy. And please review. Oh and I am sorry if anything is spelled wrong. I hope my next story will be better. Thank you. 


End file.
